Sunbathers and beach goers alike face the problem of a bumpy or irregular surface in the sand which makes it uncomfortable to lie upon. All beach areas have an irregular surface area due to human, as well as natural, activity. Human activity such as volleyball, jogging, bicycling and walking all result in the surface of the sand being displaced in an irregular pattern. Similarly, natural forces such as the wind, the tide and activity of animals also contribute to the irregular pattern of the surface level of the sand.
Innovative beach goers attempt to level the surface area of the sand by using their hands or feet or by just attempting to cover up the surface irregularities by using a blanket. These methods have proven to be ineffective for creating a smooth level surface which would be comfortable to sun bathe or just relax upon.
An apparatus currently available for smoothing and leveling surface irregularities in the sand would be a conventional garden rake. However, it is hardly convenient for beach goers to transport and store a garden rake when planning an outing at the beach.
It is therefore, desirable to provide a portable, lightweight, hand-operated sand smoothing apparatus which is inexpensive and easy to use.